weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Brookline
right Brookline, geründet Anno 395 ist die Hauptstadt von Amerikanien. Die Stadt liegt 30 Kilometer von der Küste des Lakota Meeres entfernt. Das Weisse Haus, der Sitz der amerikanensischen Regierung, befindet sich 10 Kilometer abseits von Brookline in dessen Umland. Das Zentrum des Geistes Es wurde häufig spekuliert, warum ausgerechnet Brookline und nicht die viel grösseren Städte wie etwa die Handels- und Hafensadt Newburyport oder die alte Finanzmetropole Old York Hauptstadt des Landes ist. Die Antwort liegt in der Mentalität der Amerikanier und ihrer Prioritätensetzung: Brookline wird von einer langen Tradition mit Schwerpunkt im geistigen und spirituellen Bereich bestimmt. In dieser Tradition wollte und will man auch Politik und Regierung stets eingebunden wissen, frei nach dem historischen Zitat Kennedys: "Wenn Politiker mehr von Poesie verstünden und Dichter mehr von Politik, wäre die Welt eine bessere". Kunst, Religion und Geisteswissenschaften haben in Brookline eine lange Tradition. Die berühmte Aspengrove-Universität ist die renommierteste Bildungsanstalt des ganzen Landes und erhält seit vielen Jahren mehr Aufnahmeanträge, als Studienplätze frei sind. In Brookline gibt es 5 grosse Museen, 14 Kunstgalerien, 3 Konservatorien und zahllose Buchläden und Schriftrollen-Banken. Die Bibliothek der Stadt ist die älteste des borealischen Kontinentes. Religionen framed|left|Brookline: Die Olympic Avenue, im Hintergrung die Sankt Potemkin Kathedrale In kaum einer anderen Stadt des vornehmlich paganistischen Landes leben soviele religiöse Minderheiten wie in Brookline. Ihre Gotteshäuser prägen teilweise das Stadtbild, wie die prächtige Potemkin-Kathedrale der christlich orthodoxen Gemeinde. Die jüdische Synagoge ist nur einen Steinwurf entfernt, (wurde aber noch nie mit Steinen oder anderem beworfen, was im Universum so ziemlich einmalig sein dürfte). Am Südende der Stadt schliesslich erhebt sich die blaue Moschee, wo die muslimischen Bürger Brooklines beten. Im Zentrum der Stadt liegt der grosse Moonflower Park, in dessen Mitte ein heiliger Eichenhain liegt. Dort befindet sich ein Labyrinth-Garten mit einer Steinanlage, an der der Präsident an hohen Feiertagen seine Reden hält und gegebenenfalls Opfer vollzieht. Der älteste Druide Brooklines betreut diesen Kultplatz und steht den Bürgern auch jeder Zeit mit privater Seelsorge zur Seite. An vielen Strassenecken und etlichen Winkeln Brooklines finden sich kleine Kultnischen, Steinkreise, Menhire und Dolmen. Aber auch die wenigen konfessionslosen Einwohner haben sich organisiert: In der traditionsreichen Who-know's-Road steht die bekannte Villa Weissnix, das Vereinszentrum der amerikanensischen Agnostiker. Im "Atheist's Attic", einem herrlichen, unter Denkmalschutz stehenden Altbau im Herzen der Stadt, treffen sich die Atheisten und Gottlosen, um sich gegenseitig in ihrem Unglauben zu unterstützen. Leben in Brookline Das Zusammenleben der vielen unterschiedlichen geistigen Strömungen bildete schon früh ein gesellschaftliches Klima, welches von Respekt und einer Art von "ökumenischem Pietismus" geprägt ist. Ein Aspekt, der Besuchern und Touristen oftmals nur unzureichend bewusst ist und gelegentlich sogar zu Konflikten führt. Auf die Einhaltung von Ruhezeiten und Sperrstunden wird in Brookline mehr Wert gelegt, als irgendwo sonst: Bis in alle Nacht lärmende Eckkneipen, lautes Quatschen auf der Strasse, Rumgegröhle und hemmungsloses Saufen werden in Brookline nicht geduldet. Schon so mancher junge Student, der mit falschen Vorstellungen über die "Stadt der Toleranz" in Brokline seine erste "Sause" abhalten wollte, sah sich mit der Tatsache konfrontiert, dass hier in aller Regel besagte Toleranz der Brookliner aufhört und der Pietismus anfängt. Gerne gibt man jedoch solchen unzureichend Vorbereiteten ein Wörterbuch mit in die Zelle, wo sie dieses Wort in Ruhe nachschlagen können. Wer als Ausländer zum dritten Mal wegen Vergehen wie Ruhestörung, Rauchen in der Öffentlichkeit oder Spucken auf den Boden verwarnt wurde, läuft Gefahr, seine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung zu verlieren. Wird die Tat gar an einem religiösen Feiertag begangen - egal welcher Religion - folgt die Abschiebung auch nach dem ersten Mal. Besonders sensibel sind die Brookliner gegenüber Geschmacklosigkeiten aller Art und würdelosem Verhalten grundsätzlich. Jede Form von ethisch verwerflicher Scheisse kann bei den Brooklinern zu anhaltender Empörung führen. Der Skandal vom Moonflower Park framed|right|Ignorante Touristen sind und bleiben ein Ärgernis Überdeutlich wurde das oben beschriebene Konflikt-Potential, als kurz vor der Jahrhundertwende, im Juni 1797 eine Gruppe deutscher Metaller nach Brookline reiste, um dort das Litha-Fest (Sommersonnenwende) zu feiern. Was man auch in Brookline zunächst als ehrfürchtiges Interesse an der örtlichen Religion und Kultur deutete, entpuppte sich als tragisches Missverständnis. Die Metaller hielten Litha für eine Variante von Wacken und just als Präsident Kennedy seine Rede vor den andächtig lauschenden Gläubigen halten wollte, drehte die Metall Band einen so sagenhaft lauten Krach auf, dass fast der heilige Steinkreis zusammenbrach. Die Metaller soffen, kotzten, gröhlten und entweihten die Stimmung auf so brutal-unverschämte Weise, dass die Bürger zu Selbstjustiz griffen und der Präsident die Nationalgarde alarmierte. Als die Metaller von den aufgebrachten Brooklinern mit Handtaschen, Schlachtmessern und Geweihstangen beworfen wurden, dachten sie anfänglich noch, diese wollten an ihrer Fete mitmachen, doch schon bald rannten die Headbanger um ihr Leben. Die Flucht gestaltete sich aufgrund des fortgeschrittenen Alkoholkonsums schwierig. Zwei torkelten unter den Omnibus, andere knallten gegen Bäume und Laternen und wieder welche rutschten auf dem Schmier aus Erbrochenem, Bier und Sperma aus, der auf dem Festplatz herumlag. Nur wenige schafften es, in der Sankt Potemkin Kathedrale um Kirchenasyl zu bitten. Sie wurden am nächsten Tag unter Polizeischutz zurück zum Flughafen begleitet und erhielten lebenslänglich Einreiseverbot. Die Mitglieder der Band erhielten je 5 Jahre Haft wegen ausserordentlicher Miesheit. Neil McNamara, der amerikanensische Verteidigungsminister, der sich immer wieder kritisch über Zuwanderung und Tourismus äussert, nahm den Vorfall zum Anlass, ein generelles Einreiseverbot für Ausländer während religiöser Feiertage zu beantragen: "Brookline ist, wie der Rest von Amerikanien, ein Ort gelebter Toleranz und des Miteinanders in Respekt und Achtung vor der Vielfalt. Dieses Gleichgewicht gerät immer mehr in Gefahr durch jene Horden von tölpelhaften, auswärtigen Existenzen, die bei uns zwar das Gute suchen, aber nur ihre eigene Scheisshaftigkeit mitnehmen und HIER ausleben. Es ist schon schlimm genug, wenn wir in den Sommermonaten extra Leiharbeiter anstellen müssen, die die Stadt allmorgendlich von dem ganzen Dreck befreien, den diese Wixxer vor dem Herren in der Nacht produzieren. Aber wenigstens an den religiösen Feiertagen sollte unsere Bevölkerung vor der Barbarei sicher sein. McNamaras Vorstoss scheiterte nur knapp und dies auch nur, weil der Präsident sein Veto angekündigt hatte. Kennedy sagte: "Wenn wir Brookline abschotten vor der "bösen Welt da draussen", wenn wir der Stadt nicht zutrauen, die innere Kraft zu besitzen, auch die eine oder andere Entgleisung seitens dümmlicher Touristen wegzustecken, dann legen wir den Grundstein zum Anfang vom Ende. Ja, einige Besucher benehmen sich daneben. Und ja, das IST teilweise ein Problem. Aber wenn wir alle Touristen und ausländische Studenten unter Generalverdacht stellen und uns einmauern, sind wir nicht besser als irgendein totalitärer Gottestaat. Die bestehenden scharfen Gesetze gegen solche Subjekte reichen aus. Sie müssen nur konsequent angewendet werden. Ich möchte es jedenfalls nicht erleben, dass Brookline und ganz Amerikanien wird wie Aquanopolis, das paranoid jeden Tourismus verbietet und wo jeder Besucher sich nur unter Aufsicht bewegen darf. " Infrastruktur framed|left|Brookline im Winter Die Strassen von Brookline sind meist breit und freundlich. An öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln gibt es die Omnibusse, die im 10-Minutentakt, verteilt auf 6 Linien, alle Viertel miteinander verbinden. Man kann aber auch Droschken bestellen, ein Pferd oder ein Fahrrad mieten. Vom Brookliner Zentralplatz fahren mehrere Überland-Postkutschenlinien ab. Es gibt in Brookline eine grössere Einkaufsstrasse, wo sich verschiedene Geschäfte aneinanderreihen: So findet man neben dem Gemüsehändler auch gleich die Molkerei. Gegenüber dann die Pferdemetzgerei und den Fischladen neben der Unterwäscheboutiqe. Wobei letztere warum auch immer nicht wirklich glücklich über den Standort ist. Jeden Mittwoch ist Markttag auf der Ocean´s Plaza. Dann fährt der Koch des Weissen Hauses persönlich in die Stadt, um sich mit frischen Zutaten einzudecken, deren Qualität und Frische er an Ort und Stelle prüft. Wie in ganz Amerikanien hat auch in Brookline die Reinheit und Güte von Lebensmitteln einen besonders hohen Stellenwert. Die Herstellung oder gar der Verkauf von Gammelfleisch, Ekelkäse, Glykolwein oder ähnlichen Scheusslichkeiten würde hart bestraft. Zwei weitere berühmte Sehenswürdigkeiten von Brookline sind die beiden Fußballstadien, den JFK-Sportpark und das Green Stadium. Der JFK-Sportpark liegt fast inmitten der Stadt. Hier spielt der Sport Club Brookline und der FC Brookline. An der südlichen Landstraße in Richtung Old York liegt das Green Stadium, in welchem der erfolgreichste Verein Brooklines spielt, Brookline Southern. Gastronomie Brookline ist bekannt für seine vielen, lauschigen Teestuben und Cafés. Einen guten Ruf als überregionales Ausflugsziel geniesst das feudale Hotel-Restaurant "Les Présidents", welches Brookline als Regierungssitz dadurch Tribut zollt, in dem es thematisch allen Präsidenten gewidmet ist, die Amerikanien bislang regierten. So kann man nicht nur überall an den Wänden Porträts der Präsidenten bestaunen, sondern auch kleine Annekdoten über selbige auf schmucken Holztafeln lesen. framed|right|Kürbisblütentoast, die lokale Saison-Spezialität BrooklinesDie Speisekarte enthält ausschliesslich die jeweiligen Lieblingsgerichte der Regenten. Hier kann der Gast endlich mal probieren, wie die von Alphonse Kennedy so geliebte Büffelzunge in Tomatensauce schmeckt, oder was an Teddy Roosevelt's Schildkrötensuppe dran war. Hüttenkäse mit Ketchup, einst Richard Nixons Leibspeise, wird zwar seltener bestellt, ist aber für wahre Fans jederzeit verfügbar. Auch das Tafelgeschirr ist authentisch: es stammt aus den Beständen dessen, was die Angestellten des Weissen Hauses im Laufe der Jahre so zusammengeklaut haben. Für die fortgeschrittenere Stunde gibt es zwei schummrige Absinth-Höhlen, wo der gehobene Gast gebettet im Art Nouveau-Plüsch geschmeidig über Verlaine oder John Steinbeck parlieren kann, während der feine Wasserstrahl das Zuckerstückchen langsam durch den Absinthlöffel schwemmt. Nirgendwo auf der Welt kann man sich niveauvoller besaufen! Kulinarische Spezialitäten der Stadt sind Kürbisblüten-Toast mit Ei und Brookliner Pferdegulasch mit Bohnen und Zwiebeln. Kriminalität, Sicherheit Brookline gilt als sehr sichere Stadt. Das hohe Bildungsniveau der Bürger ist Garant für eine durchgehend niedrige Kriminialitätsrate. Die schwerste Straftat im Jahre 1799 war ein Fall von Telefonterror. Der letzte Mord liegt 35 Jahre zurück. Das statistisch häufigste Vergehen ist Reiten unter Kakao-Einfluss. Trotzdem empfiehlt es sich, die üblichen Sicherheitsmassnahmen zu beachten. Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Stadt